legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 15: Part 6/Transcript
Part 6. '' (The heroes are seen in the Safehouse. They see on screen of the fairies of FernGully rallying on trees to hear what Magi has to say.) '''Daniel:' The situation is getting worse over there. We should act now. David: I agree! (Juniper sees a lion pin on David's shirt. She takes it off of his shirt.) Juniper: Oh. I never knew you liked lions. David: (Blushing) Oh. That's not... mine. (The pin then starts to glow. Juniper then drops it. The pin eventually turns out to be Princess Viera, as she shapeshifts back to her normal form.) Viera: Hello, Rangers. David: Princess Viera? What are you doing here? Viera: Catherine Carter shot down my Lion Ship. I managed to crash-land. (Everyone sighs of relief.) Brody: That's a relief. David told us what happened. We wanna thank you for that. Viera: I understand that you are already in a battle against the demon, Hexxus. If you can help me to get my ship flying again, I think I can help you to defeat Hexxus. It might be the only thing powerful enough to destroy him for good this time. Brody: So how can we get your ship back in the air? Viera: (Holding up a crystal) This is part of my ship's anti-gravity crystal. Mrs. Carter's lasers broke it in half. It's worthless now, meaning my ship needs another source of power to fly. Brody: Hmmm. (To Mick) Mick, you're the mechanical genius. Any ideas? (Everyone approaches Mick's workbench.) Mick: I don't think we should help her at all. Holly: Mick, why would you say something like that? Mick: Because she is the ruler of the Lion Galaxy. It was my home... Until the Royal Family took me, and a hundred others, and sold us to Galvanax. Brody: You never told me how you ended up a prisoner on the Warrior Dome. Mick: No, no, because I don't like to.. to.. think about it.... But thanks to the likes of her, I haven't seen my parents in 20 years. Viera: He's right. I'm truly sorry, Mick. My family can be very cruel. The fact is I came here to prove that I can rule with an iron fist, but you've shown me that kindness is a better way. If you help me, I intend to return to the Lion Galaxy, where I'll lead everyone the Power Ranger way. (The prism shows a vision of the Lion Ship.) Sarah: Guys. Look. It's the Lion Ship. Mick: That vision. It's appeared once before. Daniel: I think it's telling us how to reactivate the ship. Maybe with the Ninja Steel, we can turn it into a Megazord. Levi: That'll help it fly for sure. Viera: Yes! THAT could do it. David: Mick? Mick: But there isn't much Ninja Steel left. Daniel: I'll get Master Romero's trophy. (Daniel brings the trophy and dumps out the Ninja Steel, showing only a minuscule amount left.) Brody: (Groans) But, there might be enough, right? Mick: Fine. Redbot and I will get to work. (The alarm goes off. Hexxus is getting close with the Leveler to FernGully.) Daniel: Hexxus is wasting no time! We need to go NOW!! (The heroes proceed to leave the base.) Viera: Thank you, Mick. (The E10s arrive via improved Turbo Zords. They exit the Zords.) David: Really glad that your Mom gave us the keys to the Turbo Zords, David. Daniel: She had the best conjurers and mechanics working on those rides for years. Glad they were finally ready for use. Marion: Uuuhh. Guys?! Look!! (They heroes see Hexxus pressing his way further into FernGully.) David: This isn't good! (The Rangers arrive.) Brody: We need to get this started now! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! POWER STARS!! Rangers: LOCK IN!! READY!! NINJA SPIN!! (Morph) (The E10s morph and the entire group of heroes jump in front of the Leveler.) David: This is it! (Hexxus sees the heroes in front of the Leveler. He sends out numerous energy blasts.) Daniel: What? Since when did Hexxus gain the ability to do that?! Preston: No idea! But I'm gonna go in there and get those men out of there! Levi: I'm going with you! (Preston and Levi jump inside the Leveler. Hexxus tries to catch them, but they've proven too fast for him. Hexxus then goes to ground. And confronts the heroes directly.) Brody: Let me guess: New thing for you? Hexxus: Exactly, human. David: I'm getting tired of this guy. Calvin: Yeah. You're telling me. (Two AST mechs arrive, with Gideon and Cormack piloting them.) Gideon: Fucking hell. (The two fire numerous swarm missiles. Hexxus, however, redirects them to the trees and two back at Cormack and Gideon. The AST fall and shut down.) Gideon: FUCK ME!! Cormack: Controls are jammed! I can't get out!! Brody: I'm gonna try and get Hexxus away from the forest! David: I'll get Cormack and Gideon out of the ASTs! (David runs for the downed ASTs. Brody, Calvin, Sarah, and Hayley turn their attention to Hexxus. David gets Gideon and Cormack.) David: You guys okay? Cormack: I'm good! Gideon: Might have a sprained wrist, but I can still fight! So what the bloody hell are we supposed to do now? (Preston and Levi get Ralph and Tony out of the Leveler and on board a VTOL. They rejoin the battle.) David: Mick is working on a new Power Star to get Princess Viera's Lion Ship back up and running and turn it into a Zord. (Back at the safehouse, Mick finishes a ninja star. He takes it from the vise, and throws it into the Ninja Nexus Prism. The Prism spins and energizes the star. Mick gets ready to catch it, but once it shoots out, it sticks onto Viera's armor and then disappears.) Viera: Wha.. What just happened? (Back in FernGully, Brody continues to fight Hexxus in an attempt to push him away from the forest. But Hexxus continues to prove too powerful. He strikes Brody, causing him to fly to the ground.) Preston: BRODY!! (Preston and Sarah pick Brody back up.) Brody: This guy just won't stop! (The three Rangers rush at Hexxus again, but all of a sudden, a glow is seen coming from Brody's wrist. A Power Star appears.) Preston: That star came out of nowhere. Brody: (Comms) Mick, a star just appeared on my wrist. Is it the Zord Star? Mick: Uhhh... I think the Prism has something else in store for you first. Brody: What do I do? Mick: Try spinning the star! Brody: Alright. I'll give it a shot. (Holds out his wrist) LION FIRE! NINJA SPIN! (Brody spins the star. Back at the Safehouse, Viera's armor suddenly disappears.) Viera: My Lion Fire armor! It's gone! (Back in FernGully, Brody begins to glow.) Brody: I feel... energized! Sarah: Whoa! He's getting powered up!!! Brody: OH YEAH!!! (The Lion Fire Armor appears on Brody. The morph is complete with Brody's helmet roaring like a lion.) Brody: Out of the fire and into the fight! LION FIRE RED!!! (Hexxus is shocked to see the transformation.) Brody: (Comms) Mick! The star gave me Viera's Lion Fire Armor! It feels invincible!! Viera: The Rangers have a fighting chance now. Mick: (To Viera) I never believed that you really changed, but you truly are on our side. (To Brody via Ninja Com) The Princess and I will get to work on the Zord Star, so we can reactivate the Lion Ship and turn it into a Zord. Brody: Great. (Walks toward Hexxus) You're in trouble, cause this armor is hot. Red hot! LION FIRE SPRINT! (Brody moving at super speed appears in front of the Leveler, he throws a punch which was able to push the machine back. Hexxus feels the blow. Then Brody appears in front of him) Hexxus: IMPOSSIBLE! Brody: Viera says "Hello"! (Brody begins to deliver a series powerful punches at Hexxus. The blows also seem to effect the Leveler) Hexxus: MY TURN! (Hexxus tries to strike Brody but he misses. Brody appears to the side and knocks him away and out of the machine. The machine goes to a halt) Hexxus: Back off you brat!! (Hexxus fires a laser that Brody punches away) Brody: LION FIRE! RAPID BLAST! (Brody releases several fire blasts at Hexxus pushing him more away from the Leveler) Jack: You guys seeing this??? Marion: Its amazing.... Preston: Awesome armor. Daniel: All that power. Sarah: I can't believe my eyes. Brody: Lion Fire Mode is epic! Hexxus: I'm not done!! (Hexxus begins to attack Brody) Cloe: Come on Brody needs help! Levi: The Leveler! Let's take that out! It should weaken Hexxus! Hayley: And it should be easier with Hexxus distracted! (The Ninja Rangers and the E-10 get to work. Cloe uses her psychic powers to block the spots where the heat and smoke is coming out in the Leveler with barriers as everyone else fires weapons. The amount of fire soon causes it to explode. Hexxus notices this) Hexxus: NO! MY POLLUTION!!! David: Your main source of power is gone, Hexxus! Daniel: Time to put a stop to you once and for all! Do it Brody! Brody: You got it Danny! LION FIRE ARMOR STAR! LOCK IN! (Puts Ninja star in sword) NINJA SPIN! (Brody's sword bursts into flames and grows super long) Brody: LION FIRE FLAME STRIKE! FINAL ATTACK! (Brody slashes Hexxus and Hexxus explodes. Everyone then approaches Brody) Preston: That was unreal Brody! Jack: You're so much more powerful now! Cloe: You were like a Super Saiyan! Levi: The bad guys are in big trouble now! Cormack: Great job everyone. We should go give the good news to Crysta. (Meanwhile high in the sky, Galvanax watched the whole thing) Galvanax: So the rangers got help from the Princess did they? Well I think its time I step in and give that pollution monster a hand. (The rangers prepare to go to Crysta when a giant laser beam is shot down. And suddenly Hexxus returned. But SOOOO much bigger) Hexxus: I FEEL THE POWER RETURNING!!! Marion: AAAH!!! HEXXUS!!! HE'S BACK!!!! David: Oh, man! We could use some more fire power right about now... (Meanwhile, Mick at the safe house throws a ninja star into the Ninja Nexus Prism) Mick: (Exhales) Make me a star. (The Prism shoots out a star that Mick catches) Mick: Bingo, one Lion FIre Zord star. I'll get it to Brody. Redbot: Lucky, we had enough steel. (Mick runs outside the safe house. He then throws the Ninja Star. The heroes notice the star heading toward the Lion Ship. The Star enters the Lion Ship, making it into a Zord) Brody: Its a Zord now! It'll be so much more powerful! (The heroes cheer as the Zord starts to move. Brody jumps and enters the Zord as it starts heading for Hexxus) Hexxus: Nice machine. I could use a replacement machine for the one you destroyed but.... I think its better to destroy it! (Hexxus fires lasers at the Lion Zord and it doesn't seem to be affected) Brody: That the best you got? (The Lion Zord stops moving) Brody: LION FIRE MEGAZORD! ENERGIZE! NINJA SPIN! (Thunder and Lighting begin to strike) Hexxus: What is going on!? (The Lion Zord begins to change and it becomes a Megazord) Brody: LION FIRE MEGAZORD! READY! Calvin: Its a Megazord now! Brody: And it feels mega powerful! Cloe: This is so damn awesome! Hexxus: You're machine doesn't scare me! Begone! (Hexxus fires laser and once again they do nothing) Brody: Keep it up Hexxus. I can do this all day. (The Lion Zord begins to attack Hexxus with the ninja stars in its hands) Daniel: Man look at him go! Marion: That is such a marvel of technology! Levi: You got this bro! David: Hexxus is done. Brody: LION FIRE SPIN STRIKE! (The Lion Megazord combines the two stars into one and throws it at Hexxus. But Hexxus throws it away) Cloe: Uh... That wasn't suppose to happen! Hexxus: I will not be brought down! Not again! Brody: Guess again! (The Lion Zord goes back to old mode and starts charging at Hexxus. Brody is seen on top of it riding it) Brody: LION FIRE SLASH! FINAL ATTACK! (Brody attacks Hexxus) Hexxus: THIS... CAN'T... BEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hexxus is destroyed for good. The heroes celebrate their victory. Crysta approaches Brody.) Crysta: Thank you, Rangers. We couldn't have done this with out you. (The heroes look at the destruction left by Hexxus.) Brody: Yeah. But it looks like our work here isn't done yet. (The com goes off.) Mick: (Comms) Guys, Viera is about to head home to the Lion Galaxy. She would like to say goodbye. Cloe: We'll have to come back, Crysta. Crysta: I understand. (The heroes return to the Safehouse to say farewell to Viera.) Brody: Thank you so much, Viera. We could never have defeated Hexxus without you. Viera: I'm happy my armor and ship have been used for good after all these years. When I return to the Lion Galaxy, I promise I will change things for the better. Daniel: Farewell, my fellow royalty. It had been a pleasure working with you. Viera: '''You're royalty? '''Daniel: Son of Princess Luna. Crown Prince of Equestria. Viera: So it is you. I am truly sorry about your Aunt Celestia. Daniel: It had to happen. Viera: Before I go... Mick, I have a surprise for you. Mick: A surprise... for me? Cal: Yup. Viera told me what to do. Patching in now. (Cal sets it up. It's a call from the Lion Galaxy.) Daniel: A message from the Lion Galaxy? (An image of two people appear. They're people that Mick had longed to see again: his parents.) Mrs. Kanic: Mickey? Mick: Mom? Dad? I can't believe it! Is it really you?! Mrs. Kanic: Of course it is. Mick: You're alive! I never gave up hope that I would see you again! Mr. Kanic: Neither did we, son. We were so glad to hear that you were okay! Mrs. Kanic: We can wait to see you again. Mr. Kanic: Are you going to come home? (Mick smile, but then looks at the heroes. He looks back at the screen.) Mick: Mom, Dad, I will come home, I promise. But, not just yet. My friends and I have important work to finish here on Earth. Mrs. Kanic: Don't apologize, my little Mickel-poo. (Everyone laughs.) Daniel: Shhh! They haven't seen their son in two decades! Cloe: C'mon, it's adorable. Mrs. Kanic: We're happy to know that you're out there, safe. Daniel: He sure is. Mick: I love you Mom, Dad. Mrs. Kanic: We love you too. (Mick waves to his parents, and the transmission is cut. Mick turns his attention to Viera.) Mick: I can't tell you how good it is to see their faces again. (Hugs Viera) I had my doubts about you, but you have proven that your heart is in the right place. So, thank you, my Princess. Viera: And thank you, for your friendship. You have changed my life, and with it, the fate of the entire Lion Galaxy. I will return home, but I will never forget you. If you ever need me, simply call. My armor and the Lion Fire Zord will always be at your disposal. (Viera leaves Earth on the Lion Fire Zord. Back in FernGully, the heroes are seen planting seeds to revitalize the forest after it was nearly devastated by Hexxus. David is seen planting a seed, and is then approached by Juniper Montage.) David: Hey. Juniper: Hi. (David puts dirt over the seed, with Juniper helping. They end up touching hands. The two blush.) David: Well... uhh.. this is... uh... Juniper: Interesting? David: Uh.. Yeah. I like that. (Daniel and Cloe watch on.) Daniel: (Snickering) No denying it now, buddy. Cloe: Those two make a great couple. Daniel: Like us. (The two go in for a kiss, but are then interrupted by an old friend, who then proceeds to hug and pick up Daniel.) ???: It so good to see you again!! Daniel: GAK!! KODA! KODA! KODA!! (Koda puts Daniel down.) Daniel: Good to see you too, buddy. (Koda looks at the devastation.) Koda: Who did this? Daniel: A demon called Hexxus. But don't worry. We took care of him. Here. Let us teach you how to plant a seed. Not sure if Kendall taught you yet. (Daniel, Cloe, and Koda plant another seed. Meanwhile, at Catherine's lab, she is seen on computers.) Catherine: The Knights are not going to see this coming. They will get caught off guard. These girls won't have anything to do with me. I'll just set them loose when they go back to villainy. (The scene then shows Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk on memory wiping devices.) Catherine: Those silly children will be treated to a song that they will never forget. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Transcripts